Image forming devices, such as copiers, facsimiles and printers, are being designed to have a broad range of performance features. For example multifunctional printers (MFP) combine functions of various machines such as copiers, facsimiles and printers, into a single piece of equipment can offer many possibilities. The image forming devices can be manufactured as one universal machine which can be later configured to meet specific end user requirements. More specifically, the image forming device may have a control panel assembly that can be customized for a particular end user by substituting various types of covers, also known as bezels. The bezels snap-fit onto other members of the control panel assembly and activate combinations of key caps, which are hidden from the user.
A problem with the current control panel assemblies is that the dimensional tolerances of the individual members can cause large dimensional interferences between the key caps and the bezels upon assembly. Therefore, the key caps which are not visible to the user exert a relatively large lifting force on the bezel that covers them, and in some cases, the force is great enough to displace the bezel or to unsnap the bezel.